Pink in Peril
by Skidoodlezz5
Summary: Zedd tries a different approach to defeating the power rangers.


Chapter 1 - Lord Zedd Discovers Pain

Lord Zedd had been spending most of his time these days trying to figure out a

way to rid himself of the Power Rangers once and for all. Time and time again,

they thwarted his attempts to take over the Earth for himself. Each defeat left

him more and more frustrated, and these defeats increased his anger at the Power

Rangers and, consequently, his desire for revenge. He had tried everything -

each monster was bigger and stronger, and yet it didn't matter. Each time he

thought he had created the ultimate monster, the six accursed teenagers would

"morph" into action and somehow, some way, defeat him. And it was at this point,

just when Lord Zedd was at his lowest, feeling that perhaps the Rangers were too

strong for him and that he should leave Earth alone, when he made a most

horrific discovery. While monitoring Earth's broadcasts one day, he discovered

torture.

To the participants in the NPR discussion panel, they probably thought they were

doing a good deed. The participants were regional representatives of Amnesty

International, and were discussing the use and abuse of torture throughout the

world today. The concept was foreign to Zedd - after all, beings such as him do

not feel pain. So he tapped into some of Earth's literature, and learned all

about what torture was. And it excited him.

This, he thought, was the ultimate device to use on the Rangers! Subject them to

torture, and that would destroy them once and for all! He sent Goldar and some

Putties down to Earth to gather all the literature they could find that would

help him inflict pain on a human being. They returned shortly with a series of

books - several anatomy books and medical texts, documentation from Amnesty,

and shocking manuals from the CIA, KGB, and other agencies detailing how to

torture victims.

Lord Zedd exulted when he saw the pile of books. He knew just what was needed -

a new monster, more hideous and horrific than any he had ever created. This new

monster would be made from the books, and as such would have complete knowledge

of torture. Zedd laughed a great, hearty laugh and pointed his staff at the pile

of books and chanted, "Behold! I give you Tortura!"

A bolt of lightning came from the staff and flew into the books. The books

melted together and began to grow - and soon, there stood the horrible Tortura.

Tortura was six feet tall. He had several colors on his skin, from the different

covers of the books, so there were splotches of red, blue, green, and yellow on

him. His body was rubbery, the way all of Zedd's monsters were, but he seemed

much more human-like than Zedd's other monsters. Most striking of the human-like

characteristics were Tortura's hands - instead of the huge tentacle-like hands

most of Zedd's monsters inevitably had, Tortura's hands were delicate and firm.

In other words, very well suited for the unspeakable work he was made for.

Once Tortura stood there, Zedd looked at his handiwork and was quite pleased.

Now all that was left was to choose a Ranger for torture, although that decision

had, in fact, been made as soon as Zedd had first discovered torture. It would

be Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. She stirred emotions and feelings in Zedd that he

didn't quite understand. But what he did understand was that she was delicate

and oh so sensitive. Zedd was truly looking forward to subjecting petite and

pretty Kimberly to Tortura's hideous skills. It would be a truly marvelous

revenge on those Power Rangers that he hates so much.

Chapter 2 - The Pink Peril

It was late afternoon. Kimberly was in the Angel Grove Juice Bar and Gym,

practicing her gymnastics. She was dressed in a pink leotard which showed off

her body. And quite a lovely body it was, too - firm and lean from years of

athletic endeavors. As she continued to work out, she was unaware of the horror

that awaited her.

Finishing her workout, she grabbed a towel and headed for the locker room to

shower. She took off her Ranger Power Morpher and put down her bag, and almost

at once the room was filled with Putties, hideous foot soldiers for the evil

Lord Zedd. Before she had a chance to react, five of them lunged at her and

grabbed her, holding her securely. She struggled mightily against them, but to

no avail. Then, there was a flash of light, and she was in the lair of Lord

Zedd, and at the end of the room was Zedd himself.

The Putties held her firmly before the hideous Lord Zedd. "Ah, Pink Ranger,"

intoned the monster, "now I have you, and this is truly the beginning of the end

for the Power Rangers!" Kimberly struggled against the Putties, but they held

her firmly. She was afraid, but since she had been a Power Ranger she had

learned to hide her fear. "You won't get away with this, Zedd, " she said

defiantly. "The others will be here soon and you'll pay!" "I think not, Pink

Ranger, I think not! And in any event, I've got something new planned for you.

Bring her to the chamber!" ordered Zedd.

The Putties dragged Kimberly down a dark and gloomy hall. "Where am I?" she

wondered, "Where are they taking me?" They finally arrived at a large door. The

door creaked open, and a voice intoned, "Bring her in." Kimberly was dragged

inside, and what she saw there filled her with more terror than she had ever

felt in her young life. Her knees went weak, a shudder went through her, and it

took every ounce of self control she had to not scream.

The room was a torture chamber. It was completely spotless - the metal

instruments glistened against the light, they almost looked sterile - but it

was filled with the most horrible instruments of torture she had ever seen. And

her terror was well planned - Tortura, being well versed in the psychological

modes of torture as well as the physical, knew full well what the first sight of

this room would do to Kimberly. And the sight of Tortura himself, checking the

implements of pain, sent pure terror through her.

Tortura walked to Kimberly and looked her over. "Remove her clothes," he

ordered, and the Putties quickly tore the clothes from Kimberly's body. They

also removed her shoes and all her jewelry. Her hair had been tied back, but

they removed the band and it now hung freely. Kimberly was naked before she even

had a chance to gasp, and she wished desperately that she could cover her

nudity. She could feel the cold floor under her bare feet.

Tortura motioned to a chain hanging from the ceiling. "Tie her here," he said,

and the Putties dragged Kimberly into the center of the room and tied her arms

over her head to the chain from the ceiling. Kimberly was bound from the

ceiling, and had to raise slightly onto the balls of her bare feet in order to

relieve the pressure that was building on her arms.

When she looked up, she saw that Tortura was standing right in front of her. He

put out his hands and cupped Kimberly's firm breasts and began to fondle them.

He tweaked her nipples with his thumbs as he squeezed her breasts. Kimberly was

overwhelmed with shame and terror and turned her head away.

"What's the matter, Pink Ranger," mocked Tortura. "Don't you like this?" Tortura

had correctly gauged Kimberly's response to this psychological torture - she

was humiliated and felt even more helpless and vulnerable than she had before.

Head turned away from the awful monster, she closed her eyes and was trying to

think about something, ANYTHING but the creature that was fondling her naked

body, when the offending hands finally stopped caressing her body. She opened

her eyes and saw that Tortura was standing before her holding a whip. The whip

was a form of cat-o'-nine-tails, and the very sight of it struck fear into the

naked bound girl. And that was the intent of it. Zedd had the power to conjure

up whatever devices Tortura wanted, and this was a very special whip. It's

construction was very carefully considered - it looked fearsome and would

deliver intense pain, but the lashes were so wide that they would not leave any

permanent marks.

Indeed, only some bruises would remain once the whipping was finished. Tortura

held the whip in front of Kimberly's face so she could drink in the full terror

of the device. Kimberly had never been whipped or beaten before in her entire

young life, she had not even been spanked by her parents, and she was filled

with terror as Tortura ran the whip over her face, her breasts, and her nipples.

The he stood before her, said "And now the fun begins!" and walked behind her.

Kimberly looked up into the ceiling and tried to prepare herself for what was to

come, while her smooth back and firm, shapely ass were displayed and ready for

punishment.

Tortura brought his arm back and swung the whip. Kimberly could hear it whoosh

through the air and then her back exploded. Her mouth went open in a silent gasp

of pure agony, and then her back exploded again. She had never felt such pain in

her entire life. As a Ranger, she always had the special suit on, which softened

all the blows to the point where she never really felt pain in the suit, just a

pushing or pressure. But the agony here was intense. And once again, her back

exploded in pain. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and the blood rushing

through her ears was blocking out most of the other sounds. She began to twist,

desperately trying to avoid the blows, but Tortura would take careful aim, and

strike her.

The whip landed on Kimberly's shapely back and buttocks over and over and over

again. Kimberly continued to twist and writhe as her beating continued. Although

she was determined not to scream or cry, tears began to flow down her cheeks,

and each time a blow landed a cry of misery would escape her lips. "The others

will be here soon," she kept thinking to herself, for it was the only thing that

allowed her to endure the whipping. But each time she thought the whipping was

over, and that Zedd's horrible laughter would stop, there was another hissing

sound and then more pain. Zedd came to Kimberly, grabbed her by the hair, and

twisted her pretty face towards his. "Enjoying yourself, Pink Ranger?" taunted

Zedd. Kimberly looked at him through tear filled eyes, and was trying to think

of something clever and strong to say, but the whip landed and she let out a

cry. Zedd roared with laughter, and as Zedd held the miserable girl's hair,

Tortura plied the whip again and again and again and again...

Finally, the whipping stopped and Kimberly was allowed to hang, sweat running

down her firm, naked body. Two Putties each grabbed one of her legs, spread her

legs, lifted her, and tied her ankles to poles. She was hanging horizontally,

spread-eagled in mid-air. Tortura approached her, and Kimberly trembled in fear.

Tortura held the whip in front of Kimberly's face. Kimberly closed her eyes and

turned her head away from the whip, but Tortura grabbed her by the hair, twisted

her face to his, and roared, "Look at me! Look at what's happening to you!" He

allowed the whip to run over her face, her shoulders, her breasts, nipples, and

stomach. Finally, he walked between her legs and began to stroke her cunt and

pubic hair. Kimberly moaned in agony and closed her eyes, once again turning her

head away from what was happening to her. Then, Tortura grabbed Kimberly's pubic

hair and gave a yank. Pain shot through her and her eyes popped open and she

squealed. The Tortura drew back the whip. "Oh, my God!" cried Kimberly as

Tortura sent the whip into her cunt. Kimberly screamed a piteous scream of pain

as the whip struck her pussy. "Oh, God, oh God no Oh God AAAHHHH!

Tortura continued to whip away at Kimberly's virgin pussy. Kimberly had thought

that the pain she had felt from the earlier whipping was the worst that was

possible, but this was a thousand times worse. All pretense of strength gone,

Kimberly began to scream and beg for mercy, but Tortura continued to whip away.

"Oh please no, no more, no AAAAHHHH! Oh GoooooOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!

PLEEEEAAAAASE! NO MOOOOOOOAAAH!" And yet the vicious monster continued to

sent the whip flying into Kimberly's cunt. After seven strokes, Kimberly

fainted. Tortura calls to Goldar, and the winged beast throws cold water into

the helpless girl's face. And once Kimberly is awake, the whipping continues.

The chamber becomes a living Hell for Kimberly, the intense agony she feels

being compounded by her shame at being naked, and the horrible sounds of her

screams mixing with the creatures' joyous laughter.

Kimberly was given a total of fifty strokes in the cunt, during which the girl

continued to scream in pain. She fainted twice more, and was revived. Finally,

as she hung unconscious, the beating stopped. Lord Zedd was exhilarated. "More

pain! She must be tortured much more!" But Tortura was wiser that this. "My

Lord, we must let her rest. I have plans to torture her for many more days.

Right now, this was more of a warm-up session than a real torture session. She

is very sensitive to pain, and if we were to try to inflict much more today, we

may lose her. Better to let her rest and recover and quake over what we have in

store for her in the future. Once she has regained some strength, we will

continue the torture, only even more intensely." Lord Zedd quickly recognized

the wisdom in his creature's words. Kimberly was awakened with more cold water.

She was cut down and dragged before Lord Zedd. Her shame at being displayed

naked before her enemy was overwhelmed by the agony that encompassed her back,

ass, and cunt.

Zedd held Kimberly's head and turned her to that she would look in her face. Her

lovely face, covered in tears and so full of pain, sent waves of joy through

Zedd's evil body. "And now, Pink Ranger, it is time for you to rest. We've made

a modest beginning here today, haven't we? I'm sure you enjoyed it as much as I

did. But this is only the beginning, my dear! Sleep well, because the worst is

yet to come! Take her away!" And Zedd began to laugh, and his laughter rang in

Kimberly's ears as she was taken away.

Chapter 3 - "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, Kimberly's Being Tortured!

Kimberly was thrown into a small cage and the door locked. "Sleep well, Pink

Ranger, for there is more pain coming! Finally we are getting our revenge! Ah,

ha-ha-ha-ha!" mocked Goldar as he locked her in. Once she was left alone, she

threw herself down and began to cry, great heaving sobs. Finally, she composed

herself. The other Rangers would save her, she thought. Zordon, Alpha-5, and the

others - they had always been able to save one of them when they were in

trouble. She had somehow managed to survive her ordeal today, and they would

soon be here to rescue her. The group had always succeeded in the past, and

there's no reason to believe that this time would be any different. They had to

come and save her - she wasn't sure how much more of this treatment she could

take.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were beginning to wonder where Kimberly was. They

were all gathered in study hall when their communicators went off. They ran

outside to a secluded spot, and Jason called in. "Jason here, Zordon, what's

up?" "We have a very serious situation," intoned Zordon solemnly. "Alpha-5 will

teleport you here immediately." And with that the five of them - Jason, Trini,

Billy, Zack, and Tommy - were teleported to the command center. When they got

there, Alpha-5 was clearly in a very excited state.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, what are we going to do? This is terrible! Ay-yi-yi!" the

little robot said as he scurried to and fro. "What's going on?" asked Zack.

"Does this have anything to do with Kimberly?" asked Trini, hopefully.

"Unfortunately, it does." said Zordon. The five teenagers stood quietly and

looked at Zordon's massive image. "What's happened to her?" inquired Tommy,

echoing the question on all the Rangers's minds.

Zordon didn't mince words. In situations like this, he felt it was best to be

straight with the Rangers and hope they could handle it. "Kimberly has been

kidnapped by Lord Zedd, and is being held in his lair." These words sent shivers

through the Rangers. They knew that they had never been able to find Zedd's

lair, and even if they could, they most likely would never be able to attack it

successfully. If Kimberly was being held there, then there may not be any way

for them to rescue her. "What's happening to her? Why does he want her?" Jason

demanded to know. "I will tell you, but the answer is horrible. It will take

strength, courage, and wisdom to be able to withstand this knowledge. Look at

the viewing globe and you will see what has been happening to her." They walked

to the globe and the image that greeted them was Kimberly, naked, with her hands

bound over her head. Immediately, the sight of Kimberly's naked body gave Jason,

Tommy, and Zack hard-ons, of which they were instantly ashamed and hoped that

nobody else noticed. But the scene soon shifted, and images of Kimberly being

whipped filled the globe. The Rangers were horrified at the site of Kimberly

writhing in pain, and Trini buried her face in Tommy's shoulder. The image

faded, and Zordon spoke again.

"Lord Zedd has created his most horrible monster yet. The monster is Tortura,

and it has a complete knowledge of how to torture a human being. Lord Zedd plans

to continue to torture Kimberly in order to scare all of you away from being

Rangers. As of now, we don't know where she is being held, but Alpha-5 is

working on it." "I'll help!" cried Billy, and everybody nodded their consent -

Billy had often times in the past been able to work with Alpha-5 and together

they were able to find things they thought couldn't be found. "There isn't much

we can do for her now," continued Zordon. "All we can do is to try to find her,

and pray that she can remain strong." "Oh, poor Kimberly, we've got to do

something! Oh, Kim..." Trini cried, her voice trailing away to sobs as she

hugged Zack.. Jason and Tommy both approached the globe where Kimberly's image

was last seen. "Hold on Kimberly," whispered Jason. "Yeah, Kim," continued

Tommy. "We'll be there!"

Chapter 4 - Kimberly's Torture Continues

Kimberly couldn't remember when she finally was able to sleep or how long she

was allowed to sleep, but she was rudely awaked by her cage being shaken. It was

Goldar hovering over her cage. She was very sore and stiff from the previous

day's punishment, but she was refreshed and had regained some of her composure,

and so she tried to cover her nakedness. Her cage was opened, and Goldar ordered

a couple of putties to drag her out. Held by the arms, she is brought down a

long corridor until they reach a large door. The door opened, and Kimberly was

brought inside. She tried to swallow her fear at seeing that she was back in the

torture chamber, and Tortura and Lord Zedd were standing there waiting for her.

Struggling in vain against her captors, Kimberly is put on one of the tables in

the chamber and strapped down. Her arms are strapped over her head, her ankles

are spread apart and strapped to the end of the table. Two thin straps hold her

torso down - one is just under her breasts and the other on her lower abdomen,

between her belly button and her pubic hair. She was completely exposed and

helpless.

"Good morning, Pink Ranger, " Tortura taunted. "Ready for our day's activities?"

Kimberly, through her fear, looked up at the monster and tried to be firm. "The

Rangers will be here soon. You might as well just let me go and spare yourself!"

Lord Zedd threw back his head and laughed. "I think not, Pink Ranger, I think

not!" he laughed and then, turning to Tortura and seeing that the monster was

prepared to begin the day's torture session, continued "Let the torture begin!"

The opening torture for the day was quite simple, but effective. Tortura took a

long needle. He put it in a flame until it was burning hot, and then delicately

stuck the needle into Kimberly's flesh. Kimberly looked on with trepidation as

the needle was heated, and she winced in pain as the burning hot sharp tip of

the needle touched her tender flesh. She bit her lip, determined not to give

them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Tortura kept the needle red hot,

and since it was a needle, it didn't leave any marks, but because it was sharp

and hot, it caused searing pain wherever on Kimberly's lovely flesh it touched.

Tortura carefully stuck it in her armpits, her breasts, her nipples, her legs,

her belly button, all over her firm lovely body. Kimberly recoiled and twisted

in pain as the needle inflicted its torture on her helpless body.

Next, Tortura took a small electric prod and approached Kimberly with it.

Kimberly was lying helpless on the table, watching Tortura's every move with

terror. Tortura held the electrode before Kimberly's pretty face and spoke.

"Do you know what this is? Well, I'll give you a hint... it isn't very nice.

Perhaps I should turn it on." Tortura twisted a switch on the probe and it began

to hum. Sheer terror shot through Kimberly's body. "Now," said Tortura, "maybe I

should show you what it does." He leaned over to a piece of metal, held it

close, and then pushed a button. A jolt of electricity shot from the end of the

probe to the metal. Kimberly gasped in horror. "And now, my dear, for you..." He

approached Kimberly.

Kimberly shook with fear as the monster approached her. "No, oh, no, oh please

no no no don't no don't ..." Tortura brought the probe close to Kimberly's

stomach near her lovely belly button. "No, please no don't no please AAAAAHH!"

Tortura pressed the probe to Kimberly's smooth, firm stomach and pressed the

button. A searing, burning pain shot through Kimberly and she screamed in agony.

Torture moved the prod to her armpit and held it there for a moment, savoring

Kimberly's terror. "Oh, no, please" she begged, "please no no oh God no no

AAAAHH! OOHHH NOOO! AAAAHHH!" The prod sent its jolts of pain through

Kimberly's armpit.

Tortura moved the prod all along Kimberly's lucious, firm body, shocking her on

her arms, her stomach, her legs. During her torment, she writhed and screamed in

pain. Tortura then went to Kimberly's bare feet. The prod caused tortured

shrieks of agony to come from the helpless girl as the prod did its horrible

work on her tender feet and supple toes. Then, Tortura went to Kimberly's right

breast. He let the cold prod run along her breast, and tweaked her tender brown

nipple with it. "Oh my God, no, please no, no no no more no more I can't stand

anymore, please no no no" she whimpered, as she gazed at the prod with

terror-filled eyes. "Please no more no AAAAHHHH!" The prod did its work on her

tender nipples. Kimberly felt like her body was being ripped apart, and she

strained with all her might against the straps that held her firmly to the

table.

Tortura worked the prod all around both her breasts, paying particular attention

to her nipples. Finally, Tortura placed the prod on Kimberly's clitoris. "Oh, my

God, no" whimpered the miserable girl, feeling the cold prod on her most

sensitive area. "Prepare for intense pain, my dear," taunted Tortura, and he

pressed the button that sent waves of pure agony through Kimberly. She strained

mightily at the bonds holding her firmly, with pitiful screams of misery pouring

from her open mouth. Lord Zedd roared with laughter at her suffering and she

mercifully fainted away from the pain.

Cold water was thrown on Kimberly's face and she awoke with a start. She could

feel that her bondage had changed slightly - her arms were no longer bound over

her head, but were now strapped tightly at her sides, and that a strap was over

each of her hands, holding them flat. As soon as she was fully awake, the pain

from the day's torture came rushing back, and she began to moan and gasp. The

sight of this lovely girl, the Pink Ranger who had caused him such trouble,

suffering so much was pleasing to Lord Zedd.

"I am being well revenged on the Pink Ranger," he thought. "I can hardly wait to

see what Tortura has planned for her next!"

Tortura slid a small rolling table next to Kimberly's head. "Look what's next,

my dear," the monster said. Kimberly turned her head and saw a series of shiny,

metal pins. Tortura lifted one and held it before the naked girl's terrified

eyes. He then grabbed Kimberly's hand and held the ring finger of her right hand

firmly. He began to slide the needle under her fingernail.

As soon as the needle entered the sensitive pad under her fingernail, Kimberly

began to cry out it pain. "OH GOD OH NO NO AAAHHH!" shrieked the helpless girl

as Tortura finished sliding the needle under her fingernail and performed the

same task on her middle and index fingers on her right hand. Kimberly was wild

with pain, screaming and begging for mercy as Lord Zedd drank in her voluptuous

agony.

Tortura, finished with her right hand, rolled the table around to the other

side. Kimberly saw that he was going to her other hand, and desperately, but

vainly, tried to close her hands to escape or something, anything to avoid the

pain. Tortura knew that the psychological torture he was inflicting by making

her wait and dread the next torture was almost as effective as the actual

physical pain itself. Soon, despite the screams which echoes off the walls of

the torture chamber, Tortura has inserted needles into the same three fingers on

Kimberly's left hand.

"PLEASE! NO MORE NO MORE AAAAAHHHHH! AAEEEIII! OH GOD! NO NO NOOOOOOO

AAAHHHHHH!" Kimberly's cries of agony echoed off the walls of the torture

chamber as the needles were slowly inserted. Then, Tortura went to the end of

the table, where her feet were bound.

Kimberly looked, in horror, through her tears and saw Tortura stroking her

lovely toes. "Oh, God, please no, you can't no please I'll do anything just

please no more ... " She wiggled her pretty toes, but Tortura grabbed the fourth

toe on her left foot (the one next to the little toe). Kimberly gasped in horror

as she felt the cold and clammy skin of the monster's hands hold her delicate

bare foot. As soon as she felt the icy point of needle under the nail of her

tender toe terror overwhelmed her and she started begging, "Oh, God, please no,

have mercy, please oh please have mercy..." Lord Zedd, hearing the girl's

pitiful cries, waved Tortura to halt.

"God, you say?" mocked the Lord. "I am your God now! I control what happens to

you! And I say 'Continue the torture!' " he intoned, waving to Tortura to

resume.

Kimberly shrieked "NOOOOO! AAAHHHH! as Tortura slowly and carefully pushed the

needle under the toenail., "OHHHHH GOD NO MOOORE PLEEEEEASE NOOOOO I CAN''T

STAND ANYMORE AAAHHH! AAAAHHH!" Kimberly sobbed violently, gasping for air

between screams. Tortura then went to her shapely middle toe, and Kimberly's

screams of pain resume as he began to slowly push a needle under that toe, and

then goes to the toe next to the big toe, then back to the little toe, and

finally inserts the needle under her big toenail. Kimberly writhed and twisted,

screaming in pain while the hideous creature held her delicate toes and slid the

needle into the tender flesh under each toenail. "OH MY GOD AAAAHH! AAAHH!

PLEEASE! NO MORE NOOOOOO! AAAHHHHH!"

Lord Zedd, watching intently, laughed in evil joy at the girl's misery. "Hurt

her more! More pain! She must suffer more!" cries the monster.

Tortura smiled evilly and goes to Kimberly's other lovely foot and inserted

needles under all her toes. The insertion of the needles was exquisitely slow -

Tortura managed to drag out Kimberly's agony to an incredible level, keeping her

almost at the limit of human endurance.

"OH GOD PLEASE I CAN'T STAND AAAHHH! AAAAAHHH! PLEEEAAASE! OH NOOO! I'LL

DO ANYTHING! JUST STOOPP! OH GOD PLEASE STOP NO MORE NO MOOOOAAAAHH!"

Kimberly's agony overwhelmed her very being - she screamed and thrashed wildly,

desperately throwing herself against the straps, twisting her feet and wiggling

her toes, trying to get away. But there was no escape - the straps held her

firmly, and Tortura's strong hands and fingers held her lucious toes firmly in

place for torture. Kimberly's screams of agony and Lord Zedd's laughter filled

the room.

Finally, all the needles had been inserted. Kimberly lay strapped to the table,

moaning and panting. Sweat dripped from her body, her hair was splayed all over

her face. Her finger and toenails were burning fires of agony with the nails in

them.

Tortura went to her hands, and clipped the needles that were sticking out of her

fingernails into a metal contraption something like a clamp. The moving of the

needles caused a wave of pain to shoot through her fingernails, and Kimberly

moaned. Lord Zedd and Tortura hovered over the helpless girl.

"What now, Tortura?" inquired Zedd.

"You will see," bowed Tortura.

Zedd stroked Kimberly's face with his hands. "Ah, Pink Ranger, I am being

splendidly revenged, don't you think? Don't you agree this is fine payback for

all the trouble you've caused me?" taunted Zedd. Kimberly looked up through her

agony and was about to speak when the pain in her hands began to get extreme and

she began to gasp and cry. "Ahh, AAAHH! WHAT'S ... MAKE IT STOP ! OH GOD NOOOO

AAAAAHHHH STOP PLEASE STOP AAAHHHH!"

The metal clamps that held the needle were now burning hot, and so the needles

had turned red hot and were burning her nailbeds. Kimberly was in agony, her

head thrown back and screams emanating from her mouth. She twisted her hands,

but that only twisted the needles under her fingernails. Tortura let her burn

for a while, and then removed the clamps. Then he pulled the needles from her

fingernails. Through the haze of pain, she could hear Tortura telling Zedd that

he didn't want to overly torture her nails yet, as he had more plans for them.

Kimberly whimpered in complete misery at hearing this.

Kimberly lay panting and gasping on the table. She was beginning to think that

the torture was over, if they would only remove the needles from under her

toenails where they continued to send waves of pain through her entire body.

Tortura went to her feet, which gave her hope, but instead he attached small

electrodes to each of the needles which stuck out of her toes. Kimberly began to

tremble in horror at what may lay in store for her. Tortura took two clips and

approached her crotch. "No, oh God no you can't oh no please no no no no I'll do

anything no please oh no don't" pleaded the miserable girl, but Tortura just

smiled and clipped the electrodes to each wall of her virgin cunt. Her cunt was

already sore from where she had been whipped previously, and each clip hurt as

it was attached. Tortura fastened the other end of the clips to a machine,

turned it on, and Kimberly was filled with terror as she heard it hum. "Wait!"

commanded Zedd. "I want her friends to see this!" So saying, he waved his staff,

and the image of the other Power Rangers, at the command center, filled the

room.

At the command center, the other Rangers were busy trying to locate Kimberly

when her image was displayed in the viewing globe. "Look!" cried Trini. The

Rangers were all able to see Kimberly and the state she was in. They were

horrified as Zedd filled the image. "Watch well, Rangers! Watch well! Look,

Pink Ranger, there are your friends!" He pointed to the image and Kimberly

finally saw them and began to shriek at them. "Oh, God, Tommy, Jason.. please!

You've got to save me! Please save me.. don't let them do this to me anymore, I

can't stand it! Please guys you've got to save me, you've got to save me, don't

leave me here don't let them hurt me anymore... AAAAAHHHHH!" The switch was

thrown and electricity coursed through Kimberly's body, her toes and her cunt.

She shrieked in agony, her head flopped from side to side, and Zedd began to

laugh uproariously.

The Rangers watched in horror as Kimberly's naked body writhed in pain. Tommy

tried to rush the image but of course, to no avail. Then Kimberly sank back onto

the table as the shocks ended. "Please..." she gasped "Help me, please for the

love of God help me don't let them hurt me anymore don't leave me help me please

AAAAHHH! AAAAHH! AAAAHHH!" The electrotorture had begun again. Tortura was

modulating the shocks so that each toe took turns getting shocked. Her body

flailed wildly at her bonds. Her pitiful screams of agony cut through all the

Rangers like a knife. Her supple toes wiggled as the shocks went through them.

"Good-bye, Rangers!" laughed Zedd. "See you soon!" The image faded, but

Kimberly's torture continued unabated, as the searing, tearing agony coursed

through her cunt and abused toes. Her pretty head whipped from side to side as

she screamed and shrieked in pain. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity

to the suffering girl, the pain overwhelmed her and she fainted. Tortura decided

that she had had enough and needed to recover, so he removed the clips and the

needles and sent her back to her cage to recover for the night.

Kimberly was thrown into her cage, and locked in. She was fed and watered, and

the left alone. Misery overwhelmed her and she began to cry, great weeping sobs.

Why is this happening, she thought, why why why? The pain from her ordeal

continued to remind her of her fate as the poor girl cried pitifully until

exhaustion overtook her and she finally fell asleep.

Chapter 5 - More Pain for Pink

Tommy had to be held back from tearing the command center apart.

"We've got to do something!" he cried.

"Don't you know where she it yet?"

"No, Tommy, we don't," intoned Zordon. "You have got to remain calm. Part of

Zedd's plan is to cause dissent and fear among you Rangers. You must remain in

control!"

"Control?" screamed Trini. "Control? Did you see her? DID YOU SEE WHAT WAS

HAPPENING TO HER? HOW CAN YOU TALK THAT WAY? WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Calm down," said Jason, trying to control his own raging emotions. "We can't

help Kimberly this way. If we all stick together, we'll be able to save her."

Jason's words we logical, and a sense of calm settled over the room and Trini

broke down into hysterical sobbing.

"Any luck tracking her down, Billy?" asked Jason hopefully.

"Negative," said the Blue Ranger. "There seems to be no way to be able to

ascertain her spatial coordinates."

Tommy erupted at Billy's verbosity. "Can't you just speak NORMALLY for once in

your life?" he screamed. He grabbed Billy and started to shake him. "I'M SO SICK

AND TIRED ..." he trailed off.

"Oh, God, Billy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..."

"I know Tommy," said Billy, reassuringly. "I'll keep working."

"Yeah," piped Zack, who had been comforting Trini, "we'll find her. And Lord

Zedd will pay for this!"

"Zack is correct," said Zordon. "We must remain firm and committed and strong.

This is our greatest challenge yet, but I am certain you Rangers can overcome

it." Jason and Tommy both muttered their consent. They'd find her. And they'd

have their revenge.

Morning arrived, or what Kimberly assumed was morning. There were no windows in

the room she was being kept in, and she was pretty sure she was even on Earth

any more. She lay in her cage, the torture of the day before having faded to a

dull ache over her body. The tips of her fingers and toes still hurt very badly,

and her cunt, which had been shocked so badly, burned. The hope of being rescued

was the only thing keeping her going. The other Rangers had seen her - she had

to believe that Lord Zedd was so pleased with what was happening that he may

have slipped up. Although Zordon and Alpha-5 had always had to spy on Zedd,

never had he been so brazen as to broadcast his activities. They would be able

to use that to find her, she knew it! But just then she realized they had seen

her - Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, and Trini, all of them, had seen her naked and

being tortured. She was overcome by a new spate of crying, tears flowing down

her face not from pain or fear, but from shame.

It was in the middle of this last burst of tears that Zedd and two Putties

entered the room. Kimberly struggled to get control of herself. "Ah, Pink

Ranger, crying again? It pleases me to see you crying. I so enjoyed your tears

last evening! I can't remember when I enjoyed any sound as much!" taunted Lord

Zedd, and Kimberly groaned inwardly at the thought the the monster listening to

and enjoying her crying. "Of course, there is another sound I enjoy more than

your crying - and that's you screaming in pain! And now, I am going to enjoy

that sound some more! Putties! To the torture chamber!" On command, the Putties

opened Kimberly's cage, and despite her protests and struggles, grabbed her, and

dragged her down the corridor to the dreaded torture chamber.

Lying strapped to a table, Kimberly looked on in fear as Tortura brought a

soldering iron close to her face. "Here, Pink Ranger, feel this!" he said and

touched the iron to her cheek. She let out a cry and turned her head away, but

the iron was cold.

"Oh," laughed the monster, "I guess I forgot to plug it in. Well, let's take

care of that!" And so saying, he plugged the iron into a wall socket. He picked

up the iron and held it near Kimberly's face. "Look at it, Pink Ranger, can't

you feel it heating up? Soon, it will be doing it's work on your body... soon

you will feel the pain from this simple device! Very, very soon, my pretty, this

device, which is oh so small, will be causing you quite a great deal of pain.

Can you imagine the pain you'll be feeling? Ha-ha-ha!"

Kimberly was awash in fear as the monster taunted her. She lay in her bonds,

squirming, trembling, visibly trembling in terror as Tortura taunted her. "Think

it's hot enough? Let's see!" said Tortura as he brought the iron near her

breast. Kimberly could feel the heat approaching her flesh and began to beg.

"No, don't do that, no no don't no nooooAAAAAAH! AAAHHHH! NOOOO! OH GOD!"

The pain of the burn was excruciating. Tortura moved the iron to her armpit,

which was already wet with sweat, and burned her. Kimberly shrieked in agony as

the iron worked its torture on her. The iron was small, so it left only the

tiniest mark on Kimberly's body as it burned. This was deliberate on the part of

Tortura - he wanted to preserve her beauty for a little while longer at least.

"No, please no more I can't staaAAAAAAAHHHHND! AAAHH! OH GOD OH

GOOOOAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAHHH!" Tortura used the iron on her stomach, inside her

belly button, on her breasts. He tweaked Kimberly's lovely brown nipple, and

then placed the burning iron directly on it.

"AAAAHHH! NOOOOO! AAAHHHH!" Kimberly's screams were music to Lord Zedd's

ears. The sight of this lovely naked girl squirming in agony filled him with

joy. Kimberly shrieked and screamed and writhed and begged for mercy. Tortura

went to Kimberly's beautiful legs and burned the inside of her thighs. Then her

went to her bare foot. He began to stroke her lovely, naked foot. Kimberly

twisted her foot and wiggled her toes, trying to keep her sensitive foot away

from the monster. Tortura grabbed her foot and placed the iron right in the

center of her tender sole. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH NOOOO AAAHHHH EEEEEIIII NO MOOORE

STOOOOOP!" the miserable girl screamed in pain, desperately trying to twist her

foot away from the monster.

Tortura grabbed her foot and held it firmly so the toes were pointed towards

him. He grabbed her foot and held her middle toe securely. He took the iron and

placed it directly under the nail and held it there. Pain shot through Kimberly

like she had never felt before. "AAAAHHHHH!" The most piteous and loud scream

yet escaped her throat and she strained wildly at the straps, thrashing her

head, trying, desperately trying to move her toe away from the pain giving iron,

but still Tortura held the iron to her lovely toe. Kimberly's delicate toenail

began to turn brown, and Kimberly's screams finally gave way to silence as,

overwhelmed by suffering, she passed out.

Cold water splashed onto Kimberly's pretty face and she awoke slowly. As soon as

she awoke, a Putty grabbed her head and held it firm with its steely grip.

Tortura was standing over her and grabbed her cheeks with his left hand, holding

her head firmly. He carefully squeezed the sides of her mouth until her mouth

opened, and then he put his fingers over her jaw and held her mouth open.

Kimberly hardly struggled - she was so weak she let the monster do what he

wanted. At least, she thought, he's not hurting me now. Then Tortura lifted a

shining instrument and held it before her eyes, and Kimberly began to squeal.

She struggled gamely to move her head or to close her mouth, but the Putty held

her head firmly and Tortura's strong fingers held her mouth open. The dentist's

drill which was in Tortura's hands whirred to life, and the sound sent a bolt of

horror through every fiber of Kimberly's being. "Now, open wide!" taunted

Tortura and, holding Kimberly's pretty mouth open, he inserted the drill into

her mouth. Muffled pleas for mercy escaped the miserable girl's mouth, which

turned to screams of the purest agony as the drill cut into one of her teeth.

Steam rose from the tooth that Tortura was drilling, and Kimberly screamed and

screamed in pain. Tortura was, of course, a master, and he drilled with

excruciating slowness into the girl's tooth. Kimberly's pain was beyond belief,

she thought she may go insane, or that her throat would be ripped raw from the

screams that came from it, until finally, Tortura had drilled through the enamel

of her tooth and drilled directly into the nerve of the tooth. Kimberly's body

was racked with an intense bolt of agony and she mercifully passed out.

Cold water brought Kimberly back to the living Hell she was now in. Her tooth

throbbed intensely, and as she lay strapped to the table, she closed her eyes

and rolled her head back and forth. I can't stand anymore, she thought. She just

wanted to die, please God let me die, anything to stop the horrible torture. She

then felt Tortura playing around with her crotch. Kimberly opened her eyes and

saw that the creature held a single wire in his hands. He inserted the wire deep

into her urethra.

"OH MY GOD" gasped Kimberly as she felt the wire invade of this most private of

holes. Then her crotch exploded, as Tortura flipped a switch and electric shocks

coursed through Kimberly's most sensitive areas. Kimberly screamed and thrashed

as this unexpected agony raced through her. But Tortura was far from done with

Kimberly's lovely crotch - when the shocks stopped, she saw that he held both

the soldering iron and the electroprod in his hands. "OH PLEASE! NO PLEASE I

CAN'T STAND ANYMORE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST NO MORE PLEASE NO MO.. AAAAHHH!

AAAAAHHH! OH GOD! OH GOD AAAAHHH OH NO AAAHHH!"

Tortura worked on Kimberly's clitoris and the lips of her cunt with both the

electric prod and the soldering iron, and this these areas had been tortured

previously with the whip and electric shocks, they were even more sensitive to

pain than usual. Each new abuse of Kimberly's sensitive genitals caused shrieks

of pain to emanate from the miserable girl's throat and echo against the walls.

And, of course, Lord Zedd was a happy observer to the torture scenes, always

mixing his hideous laughter with Kimberly's screams of pain and unanswered cries

for mercy.

Kimberly lay on the table, panting and gasping. Sweat dripped down the entire

length of her body. Her small but shapely breasts heaved as she sucked in all

the air she could get. In the haze of agony that was her very being, now, she

heard Tortura called her name.

"Pink Ranger," he intoned. "See what I've got for you now."

She turned to look at the monster, and she gasped in horror and began to pull

wildly at her bonds. Tortura was standing before her, and had removed the

"clothing" that had covered the monster's crotch. A huge, bluish penis jutted

from there. It was gigantic, a hideous permutation of what Tortura knew a male

organ to be. Kimberly thrashed and struggled like a wild woman, for she knew

what was in store for her. She was a virgin, of course, but she knew about the

"facts of life." She was starting to think that Tommy, or maybe Jason, would be

her first. Not this monster. But even more terrifying than the thought of being

violated by the monster was the size of the creature's member. Kimberly was sure

she wasn't going to be able to stand it, it couldn't possibly be able to fit

inside her, and besides, Tortura has spent much of the past few days torturing

her genitals so they were aflame with agony as is, so she could only shudder at

the thought of what they would feel like with the monster's member inside her.

Tortura approached her, and in the background she could see that Lord Zedd was

watching, and savoring, every second. "No, please no no no you can't no please

no no.." whimpered Kimberly as the monster mounted her naked, bound body. Soon

its face was right in front of hers, and he lay on top of her. "No, you can't no

no please please God have mercy no please no oh God oh God oh God.. oh noooooo!

OOOH! OOHHHHH!" She felt the tip of his cock push at the lips of her punished

cunt. Pain shot through her as the burns and shocks were rubbed by the tip of

his cock. Then, with one mighty shove, Tortura rammed the giant cock into

Kimberly's cunt, tearing through the hymen, and began to pump back and forth.

Kimberly put her head back and screamed a scream of such pure pain and terror

that Lord Zedd thought he might die from pleasure.

Kimberly's cunt was so punished that the pumping of Tortura cock inside her

caused waves of unmentionable agony to shoot through her entire body. Combine

the pain with the mental anguish Kimberly felt and you have a most exquisite

torture. Tortura pumped and pumped and pumped and Kimberly screamed and screamed

and screamed. She felt like his cock was tearing her apart, that he was

splitting her wide open and tearing her limb from limb. There was nothing else

in her life but the giant, hideous cock rubbing inside her tortured cunt and the

agonizing, relentless pain.

Lord Zedd leaned in close to the suffering girl's face and began to laugh and

taunt her. "Suffer, Pink Ranger! Feel the pain! Ah, ha ha ha ha!" Zedd's

monstrous laughter continued, mixing with Kimberly's screams that continued to

ring off the walls of the torture chamber as Tortura continued to pump inside

her. Tortura, of course, could not ejaculate (the rape was simply something he

felt would be an effective torture, and it was), so he simply continued to pump

inside her until he felt she had reached the limit of her pain endurance. And

when that happened, he removed himself from her cunt. Kimberly's screams stopped

and she collapsed back on the table.

Through her tears and the pain, she heard Tortura say "Turn her over." She could

feel herself being held down and turned over, so she was bound face down, with

her smooth, perfectly shaped ass sticking up. Tortura went before Kimberly's

tear streaked face. He held the dreaded electric prod in his hand. Kimberly

whimpered at the sight of the prod.

"Remember this?" taunted Tortura. "Where can I use it now? Where, oh where?" he

continued, standing up and walking towards Kimberly's ass. She couldn't see

where he was going, but she gasped in terror as she felt him fondle her ass.

Then, to her complete horror, she felt the probe enter her asshole.

Tortura slid the prod as deep into Kimberly's anus as it would go. "Ready, my

dear?" he laughed. "No, don't!" cried Kimberly. "Please don't oh

pleAAAAAIIIEEEEHHH! AAAAHHH! AAAAHHH! AAAEEEIII!"

The pain of the electric shock coursing through Kimberly's tender anus was as

intense as anything she had yet endured. Tortura kept it up for a long time,

until Kimberly was on the verge of passing out. Then the shock suddenly stopped.

Kimberly lay face down, praying that it was finally over, when she felt Tortura

on her back. She could feel his giant cock rubbing against her anus, and she

went wild. She struggled and screamed and thrashed and begged. But she felt the

monster's hands grip her buttocks, and with a mighty push the tip of his cock

entered her ass. Kimberly's eyes bugged open as her asshole stretched to receive

the end of Tortura's cock. The pain was so great that it took Kimberly by

surprise and she didn't even scream, just gasp. "Oh, GOD! OH GOD! NO NO ! NO!

NO! OH NOOOO! AAAHH! AAAIIEEE! AHHH! PLEEAASE NO NO DON'T AAAHHHHH!"

She couldn't believe that her narrow anus would be able to fit the creature's

cock, it just couldn't fit! Tortura slowly pushed his giant cock inside

Kimberly's ass as Zedd roared with laughter. Each inch the creature's member

entered into the lovely girl's ass increase Kimberly's pain to a level she

didn't think possible. "It can't fit" thought Kimberly through her terror. It

was going to tear her apart, she would split open! He pushed and pushed until he

was finally fully inside her. She struggled desperately, trying to expel the

monstrous cock from her ass, but to no avail. Then he started to pump and pump

and pump.

Kimberly's screams of agony and terror were truly pitiful to behold - she

twisted and writhed and drooled and screamed and begged and cried... her life

had become pain and humiliation and terror - there was nothing else but the

horrible feeling of the cock in her ass, the humiliation, the horrible sound of

Zedd's joyous laughter, and the intense, searing, unbearable pain... She prayed

for death, anything ANYTHING but what was happening to her now! Finally,

mercifully, after what seemed an eternity to the helpless suffering girl, pure

pain overwhelmed her senses and she passed out. Tortura decided she had had

enough for the day, and she was sent back to her cage.

Chapter 6 - Can She Stand Any More?

Back at the command center, Billy and Alpha-5 continue to scan computer readouts

hoping to find Kimberly's position. Meanwhile, the other Rangers paced the

floors. Jason walked over to Billy. "Any luck?"

"Negative, " the Blue Ranger responded. "Despite our hopes that Zedd's last

transmission would have given us an opening with which to divine his

coordinates, we have met with unmitigated failure thus far. But we have some

more ideas, and we'll continue."

Trini spent most of the past days crying, but now she was under control.

"Zordon, can you show us how she is? Can you show us what's happening to her

now?"

The large face of Zordon looked down on the Rangers. "It is best if you don't

know. Zedd is looking for Kimberly's fate to dishearten and break up the

Rangers. We must continue our efforts to find her and rescue her..."

"No," interrupted Tommy. "We need to know."

The other Rangers agreed. "But it is horrible, even more horrible than before."

"We need to know," said Zack, and the other nodded their agreement.

"Then look into the viewing globe, but be prepared for what you see," intoned

Zordon.

They looked in the globe, but only for a second, because that was all they could

stand. The scene displayed was Kimberly being fucked by Tortura. Kimberly was

screaming in pain, and Lord Zedd was leaning close to the girl's face and was

laughing and taunting her.

"STOP IT!" screamed Trini and the image faded, and Trini collapsed into great,

wailing tears. "Oh, God, Kimberly..." Trini cried. The others were just silent

as the image confirmed their worst fears, and they wondered, in horror, what

could possibly happen next to their poor beautiful friend...

Consumed in agony, Kimberly lay in her cage waiting for the inevitable entry of

the Putties to take her back for more torturing. She was certain she couldn't

stand any more, and wasn't sure her friends would be able to get to her in time.

Her plan was simple - she would give up. Lord Zedd obviously wanted her to stop

being a Ranger, and wanted to stop the others from being Rangers as well. And

she'd give it to him. Willingly.

Suddenly, as she lay in the cage, the commotion started and the Putties entered

the room. The door to her cage was flung open, and two Putties grabbed her by

the arms. Before her she saw Lord Zedd, in all his infamous glory. With a mighty

effort, she tore free from the Putties and threw herself at the Lord's feet. The

Putties went to grab her but Zedd waved them off, and listened to what the

miserable girl was saying.

"Please, Lord Zedd, please, I can't take anymore, please I'll do anything,

please no more, I'll do anything please please please I'll give up being a

Ranger I swear I will please no more no more..." whimpered the battered girl.

All resistance was gone, she felt she couldn't stand another session of torture.

Lord Zedd lifted her head to face him. "You'll give up being a Ranger?" he

asked. "And you'll convince the other to give up as well?"

"Yes!" cried Kimberly, hope swelling up inside her. "I will! I swear I will!"

"Very well, then, Pink Ranger," said Zedd. "Perhaps I have achieved my purpose

here. Putties! Follow me!"

Kimberly's face lit up with hope as the Putties grabbed Kimberly. They followed

Zedd down the now familiar corridor and Kimberly began to tremble. Soon, the

door to the torture chamber was in sight, and Kimberly's knees buckled at the

sight of it. But they walked right past it! Kimberly had never felt such joy in

her life! She almost choked with pleasure, it was going to work! It was going to

work!

He was going to let her go! Tears of joy filled her eyes, and they finally came

to a door she hadn't seen before. Probably the way out, she thought. Zedd opened

the door and, with a flourish, bade her enter. The Putties dragged her inside,

and as she entered the room she threw back her head and screamed.

Before her stood Tortura and the torture chamber. Zedd had simply brought her to

another door to the same horrible room. Kimberly looked to Zedd, who was

savoring her misery. "NOO! Please, Zedd, just kill me. You've always wanted to

kill us, so just kill me, kill me, for God's sake, just kill me and be done with

it!" cried the terror stricken girl. Zedd walked over to her and grabbed her by

the hair and put his face close to hers. His words filled her with dread as he

said, "Kill you? My dear Pink Ranger, my pretty Kimberly, before now that's what

I wanted more than anything, to see you dead. but now I feel decidedly

differently. Right now there's nothing I want more than for you to be alive -

alive so that you can suffer and feel the pain that we've planned for you. Ha ha

ha ha ha!" Tortura approached her with a syringe. "No, no, no..." struggled

Kimberly, unable to twist free of the Putties, as the needle entered her arm.

She moaned softly as Tortura pumped the liquid into her. It burned slightly. The

Putties dragged Kimberly over to a table and began securing her to the table

with straps, and as they did, Tortura turned to Zedd and explained "That was a

stimulant. Today we begin tortures that are far more painful than what we've

done previously, I want to make sure that she stays awake long enough to fully

appreciate them." "So, it will increase the intensity of her suffering?" gloated

Zedd. "Excellent!" "Of course, " continued Tortura, "it will not keep her awake

constantly. I figure we will many times reach a level of pain which will cause

her to pass out. But the stimulant should allow her to withstand significantly

more pain than without it, and will minimize the chance that she will go into

shock. This is especially important since today we begin serious mutilations."

Bound to the table, Kimberly looked around in terror. Next to her was a brazier

filled with red hot coals. She could feel the heat emanate from the brazier.

Tortura lifted a poker from the coals and brought it near Kimberly's face. Her

eyes went wide with terror. Tortura slowly brings the iron closer to Kimberly's

armpit. "Oh, God, no no no please no you can't no no AAAHHH! AAEEII! AAAHHH!

NO MOOOORE! AAAHHHH!" The iron sizzled as it burned Kimberly's delicate armpit.

Tortura removed the iron - it left a charred burn mark where it had been. He

walked to her other armpit, but stopped at her forearm and put the burning iron

on Kimberly's forearm. "AAAHHH! AAAIIIEEEHH!" Shrieks of pain were torn from

the helpless girls' throat. The burning iron is brought near her tender thighs.

"OH GOD NO MORE NO MOOOOOO... AAAHHH! AAAHHH! NOO! STOOOOPP! AAAEEIII!

AAHHH!" Kimberly was burned several times on her thighs, on her side, her

arms, her stomach... Kimberly screamed and screamed and screamed in agony as

Tortura continued to burn her flesh. Tortura then grabbed Kimberly's left breast

and squeezed it, causing the nipple to stand out. Kimberly's screams ceased and

she looked in horror at her sensitive breast being squeezed in the monster's

hand. Tortura brought the iron close to her nipple. Kimberly could feel the heat

approaching her nipple and began to whimper. "Oh, God no I'll do anything please

no please no more please God mercy no no no no more please don't hurt me anymore

please I can't stand it pleEEEEAAAAAHHH!" Tortura placed the sizzling iron on

the tip of her nipple, and Kimberly's body arched in agony as her screams

resumed. Her then leaned over to the other breast, and despite the girl's

pitiful pleas for mercy, burned the tip of her other tender nipple the same way.

"AAAAHHH! AAAEEEIIII!" Kimberly thrashed in her bonds as the screams of agony

poured from her throat. "AAAAHHH! AAAHHH! NO NO NO NO MORE NO MORE NO STOP

PLEASE STOP NO MO-AAAAHHH! AAAAAHHHHH!" Kimberly's screams of agony were music

to Zedd's ears.

Tortura put the iron down, and Kimberly stopped twisting and screaming and lay

panting in her bonds. Sweat dripped down her entire body, her throat was parched

from screaming. She couldn't believe that she hadn't passed out yet, since the

pain seemed even more excruciating than before. Of course, it was the stimulant

doing its work on her. Tortura rolled a table next to her bare stomach. On the

table were some scalpels and some different types of pliers. Turning to Goldar,

who had been watching the torture, he commanded "Hold her head - make her

watch!" The winged monkey nodded and strolled to Kimberly's pretty head. He

grabbed it in his strong hands and lifted it so that she had a clear view of her

smooth, firm stomach. Tortura lifted the scalpel and held it lovingly before

Kimberly's terrified eyes. "Oh, my God..." whimpered the terrified girl, "What

are you going to do? Please don't hurt me anymore, I'll tell you anything you

want I'll do anything please please I can't stand anymore plea..." Her voice

trailed off into great sobs. Zedd approached the miserable girl. "But, my dear,

we won't need to know anything!' tainted the horrible creature. "All we want

from you is for you to suffer. And I think Tortura is going to make sure that

happens! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" With Zedd's horrible laughter filling her ears, Kimberly

moaned, closed her eyes, and tried to turn her head away, but Goldar held her

head firmly and screamed in her ear "WATCH, PINK RANGER! HA-HA-HA!" Her eyes

popped open and she saw Tortura holding the scalpel near her stomach. "NO!

NO! OH GOD NO! DON'T! PLEASE NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! AAAAHHH! AAAIIIEEE!"

Tortura carefully made a pair of parallel cuts about an inch apart, delicately

slicing through all the layers of Kimberly's skin. Kimberly's shrieked in agony

as he cut. He then connected on end of the cuts with another slice. He then used

the scalpel to loosen the very end of the cut so her could grab the skin with a

pair of pliers. He waited until Kimberly's screams died down to pitiful

whimpers. He then chanted, "Kimberly! Look down here!" Goldar held her head so

she couldn't turn away, and she looked with horror filled eyes at Tortura,

holding the end of the flap of skin with the pliers. "OH GOD NO!" cried

Kimberly, and then pain the likes of which she couldn't believe possible tore

through her stomach, for Tortura began to pull, and pulled the flap of skin off

with quick jerks. Kimberly screamed and screamed and screamed. Once Tortura had

removed the skin, he covered the exposed flesh with a painful, but effective,

antiseptic to prevent too much infection. Then he let Kimberly rest for a few

moments, to regain some of her strength for the next ordeal.

Tortura took a pair of pliers and the soldering iron and went to the end of the

table, where Kimberly's pretty feet were bound and helpless, ready for whatever

torture was prepared for them. Tortura began to stroke her feet and play with

her toes. Kimberly began to twitch her feet and wiggle her toes, trying to move

them away from Tortura's hands. Tortura grabbed her left foot and held it

firmly. Kimberly began to gasp, breaths coming in short bursts as she tried to

brace herself for whatever horror was to come. Tortura took the pliers, push

them against the end of the little toe on her left foot and firmly grabbed the

tiny nail. Kimberly could feel the cold steel on the end of her toe and began to

whimper, "Oh, God, oh God no God no please... aaahh! AAAHHH! OH GOOOODDDD!

NOOOOO! AAAAEEEIII!" Tortura had reached around and immobilized her lovely

toe and then, with a quick jerk, wrenched the tiny toenail out. He held the

toenail up and showed it to Kimberly who was screaming in pain. Holding the nail

in front of the quivering girl's face, he taunted, "Now, for number two!" He

went back to her left foot and went to the next toe. Kimberly's pitiful attempts

to wiggle her toe away from the pliers were humorous to Tortura and Zedd, and

this time, instead of wrenching the nail out, Tortura pulled with exquisite

slowness until the nail was removed. Kimberly's agony was unbelievable, she

screamed and screamed. Tortura then removed the next two toenails on her left

foot in much the same fashion, grabbing them with the pliers and slowly,

exquisitely slowly, pulling them out. "OH GOD NO NO AAAHHH! AAAHHH!

PLEEAAASSEE NO MORE NO MORE AAAHHH!" Kimberly's couldn't believe the pain she

was feeling. Her screams and pleas were more pathetic then ever. She thought

several times during her suffering that she must surely faint, she surely

couldn't physically stand the agony, but the stimulant that Tortura had given

her was keeping her awake, and ready for pain. Tortura then took the soldering

iron, and slowly used it to burn the exposed beds where Kimberly's toenails used

to be. Besides causing excruciating agony to the miserable girl, it also

staunched the flow of blood. Now all that was left on her left foot was the big

toe nail. Tortura took a metal nail file, like the one Kimberly used to use to

file her nails, and, laying it flat, began to slide it under her big toenail.

Kimberly began to shriek and scream hideously as the pain shot through her

nubile young body. Once the file had started to make its way under her toenail,

Tortura took a small hammer and began to slowly tap the end of the file,

continuing to drive it under the nail. Kimberly had been shrieking and twisting

in pain up until now, but when Tortura started driving the file deep under her

toenail, Kimberly really began to go out of her mind. Words could not describe

the agony she was feeling, nor the pitiful screams that came from her ravaged

throat. Once the file was deep under the nail, Tortura grabbed her toe, and

pushed down on the file, until Kimberly's toenail began to pop up out of its

socket. Kimberly's screams increased and were so loud it almost seemed the room

was shaking from them. Once the nail was popped up a little, Tortura grabbed it

with the pliers and jerked it out. The pain so overwhelmed Kimberly that she

gasped, her screams captured in her throat and then, despite the stimulant,

passed out in a dead faint.

Cold water and smelling salts bring Kimberly back to life. "I'm glad you're

back, Pink Ranger," taunted Lord Zedd as he stood over her bound naked body.

"We've got so much more planned for you, and I'd hate for you to miss it!"

Kimberly's voice was raspy, the pain overwhelming her very being. "Please no

more, Zedd, please I'll do anything no more no more kill me just let me die no

more please no more... OH GOD!" Kimberly felt Tortura fondling her right foot.

She desperate struggled, twisting her foot and wiggling her toes in an almost

comical attempt to escape. To add to the monsters's mirth, Tortura pretended to

not be able to grab her foot, which made Zedd roar with laughter. But then

Tortura grabbed her bare foot, and Kimberly began to cry and whimper, for she

knew what was next. She screamed and screamed as the monster removed her

toenails. Each of her smaller toes were immobilized, and the monster grabbed the

tiny nails and slowly pulled them out. Kimberly's screams were beyond words -

she truly thought she was going to go insane with agony. But Tortura had a few

new tricks for the helpless girl. After removing the toenail from the fourth

toe, the one next to the little toe, he grabbed her lovely toe with the pliers

and began to squeeze and twist. Waves of pain were sent through Kimberly's

entire body as she heard a tiny crack when he broke the toe. The removal of the

toenail from the middle toe, pulled out of its socket with excruciating

slowness, followed immediately. Kimberly continued to scream, begging for mercy,

pleasing for them to stop the torture. Then the next toenail was pulled from

Kimberly's lovely supple toe. For the big toe on her right foot, Tortura once

again drove the nail file under the toenail. Kimberly's screamed and screamed

and screamed as he tapped the file under the delicate toenail. But this time, he

pushed down on the file and continued to do so until the nail completely popped

out of its socket. Then he immediately burned the exposed beds, where delicate,

lovely toenails used to sit, with the soldering iron. Kimberly had virtually

screamed herself hoarse. She screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and

screamed. Never had she ever felt such pain in her life. And the stimulant,

doing its hideous work, kept her awake and attentive during her entire ordeal.

Zedd is in ecstasy as he watches the Ranger suffer.

Kimberly is allowed to rest again, for a short while, to recover her strength,

while Tortura prepares the next ordeal. While Kimberly is writhing and moaning

and whimpering, Tortura goes to her hands and straps them securely to the table.

Then he calls to Goldar to hold her head so she can watch what he's going to do

to her hands. He sits at her left hand, and Goldar holds her head in that

direction. Kimberly, miserable and unable to resist, watches helplessly as

Tortura approaches her hand. He grabs the little finger on her left hand, takes

the pliers, and slowly removes the fingernail. Kimberly's shrieks of pain start

anew. He then takes the scalpel and slices through the layers of skin at the

base of the finger, and slowly peels the skin off. Kimberly's screams of pain

were incredible - in a sense, Zedd was amazed that the girl could still scream

that loudly. But the pain was overwhelming everything else in Kimberly's being,

she was literally consumed in agony. Tortura then took a knife and began to

scrape away the flesh from her finger. Kimberly couldn't believe the agony as he

took the knife to the exposed flesh. Finally, as the bone of her finger began to

show through, Tortura took a large clipper and snipped off her finger near the

knuckle. Quickly, he took a red hot poker and burned the exposed segment,

cauterizing the wound to prevent the loss of too much blood. Kimberly, being

kept awake by the stimulant, screamed herself hoarse, and then finally the pain

and shock overtook even the stimulant's power and she passed out. Once again,

she was revived with cold water, and she lay in her bonds, shaking in agony,

whimpering pitiful pleas for mercy. Lord Zedd was, as always, watching the

proceedings with the keenest of interests, laughed with glee as Kimberly's

suffering hit new heights. He decided it was time to share his joy with others.

The command center was full of activity. Billy and Alpha-5 continued to scan

printouts trying to locate Kimberly, and the other Rangers paced the floor,

feeling totally helpless. Then Trini, who had been sitting in a chair trembling,

pointed a finger at the side wall. "Look!" she cried, and the Rangers looked and

once again, Kimberly's image filled the viewing globe. The sight of her ravaged

body shocked all the Rangers into silence, and then the awesome figure of Lord

Zedd filled the globe. "So, Rangers, look on in horror at your fallen

compatriot! The Pink Ranger has been abused and tortured beyond anything you

pitiful mortals may have ever envisioned! I am being well revenged! But this is

not the end! Oh, no! So long as you remain Power Rangers, each of you will

suffer a similar fate.

Let's watch and listen and Tortura works on your delicate friend!" With that,

Tortura went to Kimberly's right hand and began the slow process of removing the

pinkie on that hand. The same hideous routine was used on this hand that was

used on the left hand - Kimberly's fingernail was pulled out, the skin removed,

and the flesh hacked away until finally Kimberly's finger was snipped off and

the open wound cauterized with a sizzling iron. As soon as Kimberly felt

Tortura's strong hands grip her finger, she began to go crazy. "NO! NO!

PLEEAAASE! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD AAAAHHH! I'LL DO ANYTHING! AAAAHH! NO NO

NO PLEASE GOD NO PLEASE KILL ME KILL ME NO NO AAAHHH! AAAHHH!" The Rangers

were unable to turn away from the horrible sight of their friend being mutilated

before them. As the torture was progressing, Zedd filled the image again. He

motioned to Goldar to cover Kimberly's mouth, to muffle her screams of agony so

that he could speak to the Rangers. "How do you like that? Wouldn't you like to

feel Tortura work his magic on your bodies? Trini, wouldn't you like to replace

Kimberly on the table? And you boys - look how Tortura treats the lovely

Kimberly's fingers. Imagine what he's do to your penises and balls, eh?

Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yes, he'd remove them very, very slowly! Can you imagine the

agony as you are slowly castrated? If you remain Power Rangers, all this will

happen! Look well upon the fate of the Pink Ranger - it is up to YOU as to

whether you suffer the same fate!" And with that, his image faded. The Rangers

stood silently in the command center. The sight of Kimberly's torture and the

threats that Zedd made to them had stunned them into shocked silence. Zordon

tried to speak. "Rangers, you must be strong. Together we can defeat Zedd."

Jason tried to speak, but couldn't think of what to say. The remaining Rangers

looked at each other, as Billy silently puts down the computer printout he had

been holding.

Meanwhile, back in the torture chamber, Kimberly had passed out when the red hot

iron burned the stump from where her finger had been amputated. Tortura decided

that she had had enough for this session, and she was carried to her cage where

she was allowed to rest. She was woken, and was relieved to see that she was in

the cage and not in the torture chamber. She felt like her entire body was

consumed with agony. Her hands were aflame with pain, and her toes were so full

of pain that standing or walking was impossible. After she was fed and watered,

she was given a sedative, so that despite the agony that threatened to overwhelm

her, she fell fast asleep.

Chapter 7 - The End is Near

Kimberly was awakened by the shaking of her cage. She looked up and saw Goldar

and two Putties. She immediately curled herself up into the fetal position and

began to whimper and tremble. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore, and

her body still ached horribly from the torture. Her body still hurt where she

had been burned, her hands ached where her thumbs had been removed, and the tips

of her lucious toes, now bereft of the lovely toenails that used to be there,

were aflame with pain. Goldar and the Putties grabbed her lovely naked body and

dragged the whimpering girl down the hall to the torture chamber, where Tortura

and Lord Zedd awaited their victim's entrance. They held her before Tortura and

Zedd - she needed to be held since standing or walking was pretty much

impossible considering the condition of her feet and toes - and Tortura took a

hypodermic needle and gave her another injection. Today's injection was an even

stronger stimulant than the one she had been given yesterday. "No more,"

whimpered Kimberly, her voice reduced to a low hoarse by the constant screaming.

"Please no more no more please..." Her voice trailed off into sobs. "No more?"

roared Zedd, grabbing the sobbing girl by the hair. "But we've got so much more

planned for you! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" With that, Tortura motioned to the Putties,

and Kimberly was dragged to a table and securely strapped in.

Kimberly's eyes were filled with terror as she could see Tortura making

arrangements. She couldn't see what he was doing, but every fiber of her being

was filled with terror. She then heard a "whooshing" sound, and then Tortura

turned around and Kimberly's eyes went wide with horror. Tortura stood before

her with a lit blowtorch in his hand. "OH GOD!" cried Kimberly, unable to even

conceive what the torch would do to her delicate flesh. "YOU CAN'T! NO NO NO

NO! OH GOD NO AAAAHHHH!" Tortura swiped the open flame against her armpit and

the miserable girl screamed in agony. Tortura produce stripes of searing agony

as he passed the flame over Kimberly's armpit, arms, and thighs. He then went to

the screaming, writhing girl's bare feet. Grabbing her right foot in his hand,

he waved the torch over the top of her toes, burning them horribly. Kimberly's

screams were indescribable - and when Tortura waved the flame over the top of

the toes on her left foot, her screams of agony got even more pitiful. Tortura

gave her a few moments to appreciate the pain, and then her grabbed Kimberly's

naked foot and put the flame on her sole. Kimberly's agony exceeded anything she

had felt before as the torch's flame burned the tender bare sole of her foot.

The flame was positioned on every delicate toe, every sensitive crevice of her

naked foot - not a single inch of Kimberly's beautiful bare foot was neglected.

The sole of the foot contains many pain receptors, and the burning had them all

aflame. Kimberly's face was contorted, she almost didn't look human as she

screamed and screamed and screamed in pure agony. Finally, what was once a

lovely, shapely pink foot was now completely charred black, almost

unrecognizable. Only the stimulant kept Kimberly awake and out of severe shock

during the torture, since the pain she was feeling was far beyond what she could

endure, and she was still screaming in agony from her foot when Tortura went to

work on her other foot. This one he was a little slower with, to make her

appreciate the torture even more. Each toe was slowly burned until it turned

from its usual lovely pink color to a charred black. Then her heel was burned to

black, and finally her instep and the rest of the sole of her foot. Kimberly

thrashed and twisted, totally consumed with agony. There was nothing else in her

life, it seemed, but pain, pain, and then more pain. Every time she thought

there could not possibly be any more pain, that she had felt it all, there

seemed to always be a higher leak of pain, a peak past which there could not

possibly be any more pain, but then Kimberly would reach that point and yet

there would still be more pain and more pain... Tortura and Lord Zedd stood back

and admired Tortura's work. Kimberly's mutilation was proceeding nicely.

Kimberly was allowed to rest for a short while. Her screams died down to

whimpers and gasps, and she lay on the table, moaning in misery. Her feet were

two balls of pure agony, she almost couldn't think, but she snapped back to life

when she felt Tortura strong hands grab her right hand. "NO!" she shrieked as

her held her hand firmly and grabbed hold of the fingernail on her ring finger.

With a firm yank the nail was removed, and shrieks of pain tore from Kimberly's

throat. The nail of her middle finger was next, and after that he grabbed her

middle finger with the pliers and twisted it back until the bone snapped and her

finger was bending backwards towards the back of her hand. Kimberly's screamed

in agony, and her screams continued as Tortura removed the nails from her index

finger and thumb. Examining the lovely girl's mutilated hands, Tortura decided

to torture her hands more, so with the pliers he broke the three remaining

fingers on her hand. And then it was on to her left hand. Kimberly's thrashing

and screaming continued, and didn't abate when Tortura removed the fingernails

from the remaining fingers on her left hand. However, on this hand he took a

pair of clippers and snipped off her fingers. Of course, Tortura made the

amputations last a while - he snipped each finger at each joint, so it took two

or three snips to completely remove each digit. Then he cauterized the stumps

with a hot iron. Pain almost overwhelmed the effects of the stimulant being use

on Kimberly, and she began to go faint. In order to prevent this, the torture

was stopped, and Kimberly was given some water and allowed to rest for an hour

or so. During this time, she was given another shot of the stimulant. She would

need it for what Tortura had planned for her.

Kimberly lay panting on the table, still securely strapped in. Tortura

approached her naked body, and she began to gasp and tremble. Her voice was a

low rasp, reduced to this by the enormity of her pain. "Please... no more... no

more.. oh God please no more..." the pitiful girl whimpered. Her lip trembled

and she shook with fear as Tortura began fondling her right breast, tweaking the

delicate, brown nipple. "Let's rough things up a bit," taunted Tortura and he

took a piece of sandpaper and began to rub it on Kimberly's nipple. At first,

the pain wasn't that bad, but shortly the rough paper scraping away at the

exposed flesh of the nipple sent waves of pain through Kimberly. She began to

thrash and moan, but Tortura continued to run and rub until her nipple was a

mass of blood and exposed flesh. Putting down the sandpaper, he picked up a

scalpel, and before Kimberly's horrified eyes carefully cut a circle around the

nipple, slicing through the layers of skin. "NO! PLEASE! NO OH GOD OH GOD!"

cried the terrified girl as Tortura sliced down from the nipple to the base of

her breast, making six slices so that if one looked down on her breast the

slices made it look like a pizza. Tortura sliced very carefully, only cutting

through the layers of skin. He then, using a pair of pliers, grabbed a flap of

skin next to the nipple. He began to pull, and as he pulled the skin, he

carefully ran the scalpel where the skin met her flesh, delicately removing the

skin. Words cannot describe Kimberly's pain as each of the six flaps were

removed, skinning her breast, nor could words describe Lord Zedd's joy at this

newest mutilation. Tortura then began the slow process of removing her breast.

Tortura worked with exquisite slowness - using the scalpel, he removed a chunk

from Kimberly's breast and then would burn the exposed wound with a burning iron

to minimize the flow of blood. Kimberly's agony truly surpassed anything

imaginable - the pain had gotten so great she could no longer scream, her mouth

was wide open in soundless agony, her beautiful face contorted. It took Tortura

a long time, but finally, the breast was removed. Kimberly had almost gone

insane, the pain had replaced everything else in her life, there was just pain

and pain and more pain. And then Tortura went to her remaining breast. Once

again, six slices are cut down the side of the shapely breast. But this time,

Tortura works UP from her torso to the nipple, removing the flaps of skin but

leaving them attached at the nipple. Kimberly thrashed and squirmed and cried

out - the agony had far exceeded her capacity to withstand the pain, and only

the powerful stimulant kept her awake and alert. Once the flaps had been

removed, Tortura grabbed them and pulled them up. With a tearing sound, and an

almost inhuman shriek of pain from Kimberly, Tortura pulled off the flaps of

skin and Kimberly's lovely nipple came with it. Immediately, Tortura took a

handful of salt and rubbed it into the exposed flesh of her breast. Then he took

a garden claw, and sank the teeth of the claw deep into Kimberly's breast.

Kimberly's cries of agony continued as he pulled up, ripping her breast apart

and leaving only shreds of flesh where a lovely, firm young breast once stood.

Kimberly was thrashing in agony, and Tortura once again took up the torch and

used the flame to burn the remnants of Kimberly's breast to stop the bleeding.

Continuing to torture Kimberly, Tortura then went to her crotch. Finding her

clitoris, Tortura brings the sizzling iron to play on the sensitive organ. After

he had burned the delicate organ, causing more excruciating pain for the

helpless writhing girl, Tortura takes a fishing hook, which has strong string

attached to it, and carefully slides the hook through the clitoris. Kimberly's

face was contorted beyond recognition as she twisted in hideous agony. Tortura

held the thread up, causing the clitoris to stretch. Finally, Tortura gave it

one strong jerk and the hook tore through the delicate organ. Kimberly's body

was consumed with agony as blood began to spurt from her mutilated clitoris. Her

agony was increased as Tortura cauterized the wound by burning her mutilated

organ with a red hot poker, and then, Tortura spread the lips of her vulva and

with one strong move, pushed the red, hot sizzling iron into Kimberly's cunt.

Kimberly went stiff with agony and then, despite the stimulant, passed out.

Cold water brings Kimberly back to her senses. Lord Zedd is standing over her,

laughing. "Welcome back, my dear" gloated the monster. "Look what's next for

you! Ha-ha-ha!" Kimberly looked at Tortura and saw that once again, the

monster's cock was protruding. But this time, Kimberly noticed that the cock was

rough. Indeed, Tortura had changed his cock to be have a surface much like

sandpaper. Tortura mounted Kimberly's body, and as soon as the tip of the rough

cock touched Kimberly's ravaged cunt, she began to scream in agony - well,

scream is probably the wrong word. Kimberly's throat was torn raw from her

screams, so just gasps of pure anguish came out of her throat. Tortura continued

to pump away, each thrust mutilating Kimberly's already despoiled genitals.

Blood came out with each thrust, and Lord Zedd was loving every second.

Kimberly's head was twisting from side to side, but Tortura grabbed it and held

it firm. While he was fucking her, he began to snip away her right ear, piece by

piece. By the time he had finished removing her ear, Kimberly's struggles were

beginning to fade. She was beginning to fade, and since he had one more torture

session left for her, Tortura quickly unmounted her and turned her over on her

stomach.

On her back, Tortura rams the sizzling iron deep into her ass. By this time,

Kimberly was almost gone, and the indescribable agony the burning sent through

her caused her body to jerk. Tortura mounted her and forced his rough cock into

her asshole. A cry of pain escaped her mouth, and Zedd grabbed her by the head

and held his head close to her suffering face. "Do you have anything to say,

Pink Ranger? Any special thoughts?" Kimberly tried to speak, but the agony that

was her entire life prevented any intelligible sound from escaping her lips.

Tortura continued to fuck her ass, and the pain was too much for her to bear.

"Well," taunted Zedd, "since you have nothing more to say, let's make sure you

have nothing more to say!" And with that, Tortura grabbed Kimberly's tongue and

sliced a good chunk of it off. Now blood was gushing from her mouth, her cunt,

and her ass. Zedd looked into the miserable girl's face and began to laugh.

Laugh a horrible laughter of sadism and evil joy. With the laughter ringing in

her ears, Kimberly's body gave a couple of convulsions and then was still.

Tortura stands up, and he and Zedd look over the ravaged body of the Pink

Ranger. "She has gone into severe shock, my Lord. Soon she will die. We could

try some more stimulant, although it may not work, and try to boil her in her

own blood. That way we could try to squeeze the last bit of pain out of her."

"No," said Zedd, as his eyes were glued to the naked, mutilated girl who

trembled slightly and moaned quietly. "My greatest triumph is yet to come! I

have finally become victorious! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" And with that horrible

proclamation, Zedd held up his hands, exalting over Kimberly's tortured frame,

and the miserable girl went into convulsions, gave two or three jerks and then

was still. Lord Zedd held up his hands and proclaimed "Behold! The Pink Ranger

is dead!" Cries of "Hail, Lord Zedd!" rang from the hall, as his minions cheered

on their leader in his moment of glory. Standing over the mutilated corpse of

the girl who once was the Pink Ranger, Zedd drank in their praise, and felt

ready to take on his rightful place as ruler of the universe!

Chapter 8 - The End of The Power Rangers?

"I think I may have something!" proclaimed Billy, as he and Alpha-5 surveyed the

latest series of printouts. "At the least, it gives us a few places to look!"

"Way to go Billy!" exclaimed Tommy. And all the other Rangers shared his

enthusiasm. "Now we'll get Kimberly and kick some butt!" cried out Zack, ready

for battle. "Let's go now, " said Trini, "I can't stand the thought of poor Kim

being there another second." "You got it guys, " said Jason, and standing up

straight, he said "It's morhpin' time!" But before the Rangers had a chance to

activate their power coins, Lord Zedd's voice filled the hall. "You are too

late, Power Rangers! Behold! I give you The Pink Ranger! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

And with that, a flash of light filled the room and Kimberly's body appeared.

Besides the ravaged corpse, Zedd also sent all the body parts that had been

removed from her, so her toenails, bones and bits of flesh from her fingers, her

tongue, the pieces of her ear, and the flesh that was cut from her breasts were

littered about and on her body. Kimberly's pretty face was contorted in agony

with her eyes wide open. Blood was all over her, in fact, even though there was

no heart to pump it through her body, it continued to seep from her mouth and

from several of her wounds. At the sight of Kimberly's body, Trini collapsed

onto the floor in tears, and began to whimper, and Billy threw up. There was no

doubt what had happened to the poor girl. Alpha-5 began to run around the room

chanting "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, Kimberly's been tortured to death! What are we going

to do?" And then Zedd's voice filled the air and his image filled the viewing

globe. "Here is your precious Pink Ranger! And if any of you tries to get in my

way again, the same fate will be waiting for you! Our torture chamber seems so

lonely now that the Pink Ranger is gone! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Silence filled the

command center. Even Zordon didn't know what to say.

It took a long time for the other Rangers to stir. Jason stood up and tried to

think straight. "What are we going to tell Kim's parents? What will we tell

anybody? My God, look at her! How can we get her buried? Zordon, what can we

do?" Zordon looked down at the crestfallen Rangers. "There is nothing we can do.

We can clearly not let anybody see Kimberly's body. We must destroy it, and then

find a new Pink Ranger to fight Zedd." "A new Pink Ranger?!" cried Trini,

regaining her senses. "You just can't REPLACE Kim! And how are you going to

prevent the same thing from happening to us? No, I can't do it anymore!" and

with that Trini threw down her power coin and communicator and ran from the

center. Zordon could sense that the same thoughts were going through the rest of

the Ranger's minds, and so he spoke.

"Go now, rest, and mourn the loss of our dear friend. Later, I will call you

back, and if you no longer wish to wear the colors of the Power Rangers, I will

understand, and we will transfer the power to others."

Are the Power Rangers finished? Had Lord Zedd finally won? Or will they regroup

and save the world? Stay tuned!


End file.
